Operacion: PESTE
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Numero 5 ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro; 362 ha dejado su puesto de "Líder Supremo" a un completo lunático inexperto; y una epidemia se hace presente en el mundo y por alguna extraña razón solo ataca a los niños… ¿Qué mas podría pasar?
1. Prologo

**TRANSMITIENDO MISION PARA KND: **

**LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO**

**OPERACIÓN: P.E.S.T.E**

**P**rogramada

**E**pidemia

**S**ilenciosa

**T**ritura

**E**nemigos

_"**Numero 5 ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, 362 ha dejado su puesto de "Líder Supremo" a un completo lunático inexperto; y una epidemia se hace presente en el mundo y por alguna extraña razón solo ataca a los niños… ¿Qué mas podría pasar?" **_

**Prologo**

Paris, Francia – 14 de Abril – 10:35 P.M.

- ¿Porque acudir con número 5 en vez de que con el Sector F? – pregunto la morena a penas en un susurro, tratando de distinguir al chico que se escondía tras las sombras.

- Ese era mi plan original – contesto este – pero en cuanto escuche que estabas por aquí, supuse que sería mejor pedirte la ayuda a ti…

- Eso no contesta la pregunta – insistió la chica subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – El chico rio levemente ante la hostilidad de 5, aunque la comprendía. El sitio, la situación y la hora en que se habían citado resultaba ser un poco extraña y, más que nada, sospechosa. Grave error de él.

- Según tengo entendido, tú estas en el mismo sector que Memo Gonzales – continuo - y por lo que he escuchado, en lo que concierne a traficar grandes cantidades de soda, él es uno de los mejores. Por eso acudí contigo en lugar que con el Sector F, supongo que tú tienes más experiencia en esto que ellos…

La morena arqueo una ceja; así que era eso.

-¿Y cuando llega tu embarque? Ya que numero 5 regresa a Cleveland pasado mañana.

- Mañana por la tarde… Así, podríamos efectuar el traslado por la noche. - contesto rápidamente el chico – Entonces que… ¿Me ayudaras? – 5 lo miro con desconfianza durante un segundo, para después asentir resignada.

Había algo en él que no le agradaba, y el hecho de que este se ocultara en las sombras y no lo pudiera distinguir no le ayudaba en mucho. Aun así, después de todo, era un niño que necesitaba ayuda… De SU ayuda.

- De acuerdo. Numero 5 te ayudara…

- ¡Genial! - exclamo el chico entusiasmado – ¿Porque no cerramos el trato con un buen trago de soda?

La chica observo el cielo durante un segundo. Ya era algo tarde y debía regresar al hotel con su familia antes de alguien se percatara que ella no se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su cama como todos lo creían, aunque ¿Quién podría negarle a un completo extraño la invitación a disfrutar una soda?

Grave error de ella.

**TRANSMICIÓN INTERRUMPIDA**

* * *

><p><em>¡Ohh Sii! <em>  
><em>Lo prometido es deuda, y aqui al fin esta el comienzo de Nuevo Fic de KND el cual, debo advertir, es diferente a todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora (Debido a que no tiene casi nada de romance).<em>

_Un comienzo muy corto, lo se... pero esto es solo el Prologo (¿que no un prologo usualmente es corto?), es una pequeña probadita de lo que es :3_

_Y tranquilos... Prometo no durar tanto tiempo con este fic como lo hice con T.R.A.I.C..E.S. ¿Razones? Esta fic ya lo tengo completamente ideado y diseñado, solo falta pasarlo a papel (por asi decirlo), ademas de que actualmente he salido de la Preparatoria, y durare 6 meses sin hacer nada (en realidad no xD, trabajare) aun asi, las tareas era lo que mas tiempo (y ganas) me quitaban para querer escribir. _

_Asi que, sin nada mas que decir por el momento, les agradesco sinceramente cualquier Review con comentarios, dudas, quejas y/o traumas que deseen compartir con esta modesta escritora :3_

* * *

><p><strong> PROXIMO CAPITULO:<strong>

**Capitulo 1: "Sin Rastro"**

Eso tenía que ser una broma… Una cruel e inhumana broma.

- ¿Qué ocur… - 1 callo al instante en el que entro a la habitación, deteniéndose a observar a sus 3 compañeros y amigos del Sector que miraban con evidente terror la Computadora. Ellos, ni siquiera al notar la presencia de su Líder, despegaron su vista de la pantalla.

Se acerco lentamente, formándose en su rostro la misma expresión que la de su Sector mientras que leía, con asombro y estupefacción, las enormes palabras que eran remarcadas en rojo brillante:

**"KND ha muerto"**


	2. Capitulo 1: Sin Rastro

**CONTINÚA LA TRANSMICIÓN**

**Capitulo 1: "Sin Rastro"**

Cleveland – 18 de Mayo – 12:38 A.M.

El silencio y la monotonía eran los reyes que gobernaban el lugar. Las risas, los juegos, la diversión e inclusive las palabras que se encontraban fuera de aquella rutinaria conversación que se llevaba a cabo desde hace un mes habían quedado prohibidas por los mismos plebeyos de la monarquía.

Todos esperaban con cierta desesperación y aburrimiento en el sillón, sin siquiera prestarle atención a lo que aparecía en el enorme dispositivo electrónico. Los programas de televisión carecían de importancia en ese momento.

Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente de un momento a otro, dejando entrar al joven líder que no se detuvo en ningún instante. En cambio, sus otros 3 compañeros de equipo lo siguieron en silencio, esperando a que el comenzara a hablar primero.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – pregunto el chico calvo al fin, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

- No, no ha llegado ningún informe del sector F – contesto rápidamente 3, sabiendo a la perfección su lugar en esa repetitiva conversación… Si es que se podía llamar conversación.

- 2, comunícame con ellos – ordeno 1 seriamente, al encontrar frente a la computadora principal.

2 asintió desanimado y se dirigió al enorme computador. Los demás se encontraban en silencio. Habían repetido esas mismas palabras, esas mismas acciones durante un mes pero siempre todo terminaba con el mismo desenlace: Nada… Y ellos ya estaban cansados de la nada.

Ya no había lugar para la esperanza, no si su líder continuaba siendo terco en seguir el mismo procedimiento en lugar de intentar algo diferente. Y así pasaban los días…

- "_Inicia Transmisión_" – dicto el enorme computador.

En la pantalla apareció un chico alto, de tez clara, con el número 70 grabado en su camisa.

- Hola 70 – saludo el joven clavo al líder del sector aliado – ¿A habido alguna novedad? – el chico de la pantalla rasco su cabeza y le dedico una mirada entristecida a 1.

- Ahhh… _Numego_ 1. No, lo sentimos. Hemos estado buscando en todo _Fgancia_ y aun no hay ninguna señal de ella.

- Claro… Esperare cualquier novedad que surja – comento 1 al mismo tiempo que se escucho un coro de suspiros decepcionados de sus demás compañeros.

-_ Pog_ supuesto. _Seguigemos_ buscando aquí.

- Fin de la transmisión… - exclamo el chico dando media vuelta, mientras se quitaba sus anteojos y se daba un pequeño masaje en los ojos.

Numero 2 se acerco al computador y después de teclear un par de veces en la pantalla aparecieron aquellas palabras que su líder había dicho con anterioridad. 1 salió de la habitación sin decir nada más…

* * *

><p>- ¿Soda? – ofreció la joven rubia a su acompañante, cuando este se acerco a su escritorio.<p>

- No, gracias – contesto.

La chica abrió la lata de su tan querida bebida y comenzó a tomar de ella. Numero 1 se sentó y observo el gran numero de carpetas que se encontraban de manera desordenada encima del escritorio. 362 lo noto.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – le pregunto al joven líder solo por mera costumbre, ya que sabia a la perfección la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- No – contesto este desanimado – ¿Y que hay de los demás?

La chica rubia suspiro con fastidio y juntó todas las carpetas, acomodándolas en una sola pila.

- No. 46 del Sector C, No. 15 del Sector N, No. 202 del Sector G… - comenzó a decir la chica mientras arrojaba, una por una, las carpetas de nuevo al escritorio. - No. 4-6 del Sector B, No. 786 del Sector D, No. 78 del Sector X, No. 143 del Sector T, No. 301 del Sector R, No. 210 del Sector U y No. 5 del Sector V. – termino de arrojar la ultima carpeta, contando 10 en total. (Vease **NOTA** al final)

– 10 agentes desaparecidos entre el 11 de Febrero y el 15 de abril. Hace un mes de la ultima desaparición y aun no tenemos ni una respuesta… - continuo la chica clavando su cruda mirada de desesperación en el chico, que había tomado algunas carpetas comenzándolas a hojear - ¿Por qué no ha desaparecido nadie más? ¿Por qué solo 10 agentes? ¿Por qué solo ellos? – se arrojo con frustración al respaldo de su asiento – Cada día mas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta.

Uno continuo hojeando las carpetas en silencio, prestando minuciosa atención a cualquier pequeño detalle que veía. Tendría que haber algo que no hayan visto aún.

- ¡Ahh! ¡No! ¡Déjame! – gimió la voz de un chico, escuchándose con gran fuerza a través de las puertas.

- ¡Ven Acá! - otra voz, esta vez femenina, se dejo escuchar también, proveniente del mismo lugar – ¡No creas que te saldrás con la tuya pequeño insecto!

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron de golpe, permitiéndole la entrada a un pequeño niño, quien fue derribado un segundo después de su acceso por una bestial chica pelirroja, dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo.

- ¿Que significa esto? – pregunto la Líder Supremo a la chica que sometía en el suelo al pequeño niño.

- Yo… yo solo quería hablar con… usted… - contesto el pequeño niño que era masacrado por 86 – Pero este orangután… - Mal uso de palabras.

- ¡¿A quien demonios llamas orangután? – el chico recibió una llave por parte de la pelirroja, quien se había enfurecido por el comentario.

- ¡86! ¡Basta! – Ordeno 362, al notar que el pobre chico a quien no reconocía realmente parecía estar sufriendo bajo las garras de la pelirroja.

86 le mando una mirada enfurecida a su Líder Supremo, y tras un berrinche dado soltó al pobre chico estrellándolo levemente en el suelo.

- Esta bien, te puedes retirar – Ordeno ahora la rubia, evitando así que su amiga arremetiera nuevamente contra el pobre chico que con dificultad trataba de levantarse del suelo, mientras soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor al aire.

362 sintió lastima por él, parecía que 86 realmente lo detestaba por la forma en que esta lo miraba, y ella no podía entender el porque.

La mirada de pelirroja siguió el siguiente recorrido antes de salir: Le dedico una de enojo a su Líder, para después reemplazar por una de resignación. Después la poso sobre 1, la cual demostraba un cierto toque de enojo y advertencia para él que 1 no pudo descifrar fácilmente; para por ultimo clavar su vista con gran odio y desprecio hacia el chico, el cual se encorvo un poco esperando que 86 lo atacara nuevamente.

Pero ella no lo hizo. Salió sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejándose escuchar solo el fuerte azote que la puerta ocasiono al cerrarse.

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar numero… amm… - 362 no prosiguió con su pregunta, debido a que un no reconocía al chico que masajeaba las partes de su cuerpo que habían sido dañadas por el ataque de 86.

- 100.1 - A completo este. La chica arqueo una ceja, al igual que 1. Ninguno de los dos recordaban algún agente con ese numero en clave, aunque bien quizás podría tratarse de algún nuevo incorporado debido a su aparente joven edad. El no parecía pasar de los 9 años.

- Tengo unas averiguaciones sobre las contrariedades que actualmente corromper la paz de nuestra adorada Organización, que quizás podría a usted concernirle bastante – Prosiguió el chico. 362 y 1 se miraron extrañados debido a la extraña y formal forma en que el chico se expresaba. - Pero, eso tendríamos que hablarlo en privado – Agrego, dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio hacia 1, como si se tratase de algún ser inferior a él.

El calvo efectivamente noto esto, a lo que se levanto bruscamente siendo apoderado por unas extrañas ganas de arremeter contra el chico y romperle la cara.

- Esta bien. 1, proseguiremos con nuestra platica mas tarde. – Hablo rápidamente 362, al notar la molestia de 1 y como este había reaccionado.

Él asintió y acepto sin protestar de forma alguna, por respeto a su Líder Supremo; aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de aun deseaba con todas sus ganas golpear a ese tal 100.1.

Salió también de la habitación sin decir nada, no sin antes notar la sonrisa de disculpa que 362 le había dedicado, y la sonrisa de triunfo que el chico le restregaba en su cara.

Si, definitivamente 100.1 se había ganado el odio de Numero 1.

86 noto al Lider del Sector V salir realmente molesto y mascullando palabras para si. Esta sonrió al saber que no era la única que había despreciado a ese pequeño gusano.

- Tú lo sostienes y yo lo golpeo. ¿Te parece? – Comento 86 cuando el calvo pasó frente ella. Él se detuvo y le sonrió, le había agradado la idea, aunque prefería ser él el que lo golpeara.

1 estuvo apunto de contestar, cuando un sonido proveniente de su muñeca lo detuvo. Era una llama de Emergencia de su Sector…

* * *

><p>Todos y cada uno de los 3 presentes en la sala observaban absortos la gran pantalla de la Computadora principal, releyendo una y otra vez las palabras que se podían observar en esta.<p>

Eso tenía que ser una broma… Una cruel e inhumana broma.

- ¿Qué ocur… - 1 callo al instante en el que entro a la habitación, deteniéndose a observar a sus 3 compañeros y amigos del Sector que miraban con evidente terror la Computadora. Ellos, ni siquiera al notar la presencia de su Líder, despegaron su vista de la pantalla.

Se acerco lentamente, formándose en su rostro la misma expresión que la de su Sector mientras que leía, con asombro y algo de terror, las enormes palabras que eran remarcadas en rojo brillante:

_"**KND ha muerto"**_

**TRANSMICIÓ****N INTERRUMPIDA**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>Si desean tener un poco más de información, y saber quienes son los Agentes mencionado en esta capitulo, pueden visitar este enlace: h t t p: / es . wikipedia . org / wiki / Anexo : Agentes _de _KND: _Kids _Next _Door (solo junten los espacios o busquen directamente ahi, todo el mundo lo conoce xD)

* * *

><p><strong>PROXIMO CAPITULO<strong>

**Capitulo 2: "El Punto****"**

- ¿El Punto?

- Así es, ese es el lugar en donde fue rastreado el mensaje – Comento 1 hacia la fría pantalla en donde se podía observar a una preocupada 86. Esta hizo un gesto pensativo, antes de comenzar a hablar.

- 362 se encuentra ocupada en estos momentos – Ella, al igual que 1 hicieron un gesto de fastidio. Al parecer aun seguía hablando con ese tal 100.1 - Y ningún otro Sector ha reportado haber recibido ese mensaje… - Nuevamente 86 quedo pensativa, quizás decidiendo cual era la mejor forma de proceder al no encontrarse 362 disponible para dar órdenes – Así que dejaremos esta misión en secreto hasta que descubran que es exactamente lo que esta ocurriendo...

2 descendió lentamente el S.C.A.M.P.E.R en el cual viajaban para llegar a su objetivo y, al bajar de la nave, pudieron observar las ruinas de lo que parecia ser una pista de patinaje abandonada.


End file.
